Ese hilo rojo
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Franziska siempre ha tenido la sensación de que cada vez que Edgeworth se aparece en su vida, todo es cosa del destino, aunque eso no se puede probar, ¿verdad? Pero las pruebas no tienen por qué existir para que creas en el destino. Super-sweet. Oneshot. Sequel to "Perfect Love" from Rocktulador. Spoilers AA, JFA y T


Este oneshot es una continuación del capítulo 7 "Destino" de la historia "Perfect Love" de Rocktulador, así que quien no la haya leído, se la recomiendo mucho mucho XD Es una recopilación de oneshots de Miles y Franziska, de distintas escenas de sus vidas, y está muy bien escrito, así que, no es estrictamente necesario, pero para entender este, es recomendable que lean la primera parte. Sin más, les dejo con nuestra pareja de fiscales preferida :3

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney no me pertenece, ni sus personajes tampoco, son todos de Capcom **(Porque si fueran míos, Franziska y Miles serían un poquirritín más cariñosos uno con otro. No mucho, que ya sabemos todos lo orgullosos que son xD)** No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sólo por y para divertirme.**

* * *

Franziska's POV

Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde que Miles Edgeworth y yo volvimos a vernos, casi tres años desde que aquel día en el aeropuerto abrí mi corazón y mis sentimientos a ese hombre que siempre estuvo presente en mi vida. Al principio le había hecho jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, que todo seguiría en el plano estrictamente profesional, y él, con una sospechosa sonrisita, había aceptado el trato, a cambio de algo más de tiempo antes de regresar a la vida pública.

Tras el caso del templo Hazakura, fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por él, cuando me dí cuenta de que él ya lo había sabido desde el principio y cuando me dí cuenta de que el que estaba dejando tiempo al otro, era sólamente él. Había sido un duro golpe a mi orgullo reconocérmelo a mí misma, no digamos ante él. Pero lo curioso es que había acabado haciéndolo.

Raras veces sacábamos nuestro lado emocional en el trabajo, de todas formas. Nuestra relación profesional era impecable. Sólo de vez en cuando, un roce, una mirada, una sonrisa más sincera de lo habitual. En contadas ocasiones, un leve roce de labios. Nunca nada más.

Hasta hoy.

Miré anonadada el hilo que me había hecho detenerme al intentar alejarme de él. Estábamos en el hall de la fiscalía, cada uno intentando ir en una dirección diferente, pero ese hilo rojo...

- Vaya – él chasqueó la lengua, acercándose a mí de nuevo – La manga de mi chaqueta se ha enganchado a tu anillo.

- Aa... - miré mi mano. Era un día casi de verano, y los guantes de cuero negro eran demasiado, de modo que no los llevaba. Me ruboricé al darme cuenta de que había elegido ponerme el anillo que el mismo Miles me había regalado por mi último cumpleaños. Un hilo de su chaqueta roja oscuro se había enganchado con el dije de cristal, rodeando mi dedo corazón -

Al ver el hilo, tuve una especie de déjà vu. Aquella vieja historia que mi madre me contaba... Todo vino a mi cabeza demasiado deprisa como para que pudiera reaccionar con propiedad. Miles estaba demasiado cerca, intentando soltar el hilo, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, tan grandes en comparación, tan suaves, cálidas. En un instante, nos miramos a los ojos. Y me di cuenta de que realmente, era el destino.

Movida por un sentimiento intenso cuyo nombre nunca tuvo importancia, me puse de puntillas y le besé intensamente, sin importarme que estuviéramos en medio de un hall lleno de gente.

- Franziska...

- La leyenda - le contesté, incluso antes de que preguntara - La leyenda del hilo rojo. Ya sabes, esa que une a la gente con un hilo del destino... Que no se puede romper ni cortar...

Sonrió, asintió con la cabeza, y retomó la tarea de cortar el persistente hilo. Que, por cierto, no parecía querer romperse. Se echó a reír, levantó la cabeza, se pasó la otra mano por el pelo y me miró.

- Sí, pues tu leyenda no quiere que el hilo se rompa, _amor_ - sonrió con malicia - Vas a tener que quitarte el anillo o los dos llegaremos tarde - entrecerré los ojos. volvía a estar demasiado cerca. Volví a besarle - Hoy estás... Diferente - constató -

- El hilo. El hilo tiene la culpa - me encogí de hombros y, rápidamente, me quité el anillo, antes de que volviera a ocurrírsele algo gracioso con lo que tomarme el pelo -

Él volvió a sonreír, me besó fugazmente y luego señaló su reloj. Asentí, pero antes de que pudiera irme me cogió de la muñeca.

- Hoy cenamos juntos - afirmó. Dejé los ojos en blanco y me encogí de hombros. sonrió de nuevo - Feliz aniversario, Franziska.

Y entonces sí que se fue, dejándome en medio del hall, ruborizada, con el corazón latiendo demasiado deprisa para que fuera algo normal, y con la sensación de que un invisible hilo me instaba a seguirle...

Porque, después de todo, siempre había sido el destino, y lo comprobé aquella noche perfecta de aniversario en la que, por fin, sellé mi futuro con el hombre de mi vida y accedí a casarme con él.

* * *

Bueno, qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara, y si leyeron el original de Rocktulador, que les pareciera tan genial y tan tierno como a mí.

Saludos a todos los FFlectores, y ya saben, no hago esto con ánimo de lucro, por lo que si me dejan un review me consideraré una persona inmensamente rica :3

Saludos!

isacullen-timeguardian


End file.
